


The Birthday Breakfast

by pechika



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/pseuds/pechika
Summary: Peter and his son cook breakfast for Elizabeth





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dennih23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennih23/gifts).



“Come on David it is time to get up. If you want to help me breakfast for mommy on her birthday you better wake up”

“But daddy it is early”

“Wake up buddy mommy will be up soon”

Breakfast in the dining room had become a birthday tradition in the Burke household. A departure from the hurried breakfast had on the kitchen counter on the way to work. Elizabeth loved chocolate chip pancake it was a breakfast treat for special occasions. Five-year-old David insisted that he would ‘help’ his daddy make mommy breakfast. He had already made a card for Elizabeth.

“That it buddy get-up join me downstairs once you are ready.”

Peter meanwhile took out the ingredients making pancakes . Pancake was a special breakfast treat growing up. His father traditional made breakfast on Sunday a and on special days like birthdays and anniversaries. He must have been around 12 when he made his first pancake breakfast for his family on his father’s birthday. Peter enjoyed continuing his father’s tradition.

“Come on David lets get to work”

“We first mix the dry ingredients. Take out hand out of the sugar pot. ”

Peter carefully shifted the dry ingredients.

“But daddy how did you know?” as David hastily took his hand out of the jar and licked his fingers clean.

“Daddy’s super power is his gut detector” David giggled as Peter gently wiped his face which now had sugar crumbs.

“We now need to organize the wet ingredients" Peter carefully measured the milk into the bowl.  
"The eggs go in next David. Let me add the butter before I forget Do you want to help me mix this?”

David nodded Peter let him help beat the mixture.

“That looks about right. Let's mix the wet and dry mixtures. The secret of a good pancake is a smooth batter. Now comes the best part we add in chocolate chips and carefully fold it into the pancake mixture. Here some chips for you for being a great helper.”

Peter expertly flipped the pancakes once they started to bubble.

“Let’s lay the table. Get the spoons and glasses for the orange juice. Did you get your card?”

David got his card from his backpack. Peter swiftly laid out the table. The table was finally ready – a bouquet of roses and David’s card front and center. Arm and arm the duo went to wake the birthday girl up for breakfast.


End file.
